<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It had seemed like a good idea at the time by Supernaturalpotterholmes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528468">It had seemed like a good idea at the time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes'>Supernaturalpotterholmes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MIKA (Musician) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Broken Bones, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika wants to explore an old house he finds in the woods while walking the dogs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andreas Dermanis/Michael Penniman Jr. | MIKA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It had seemed like a good idea at the time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was something numerous people uttered following a plethora of questionable decisions. Hindsight really was a marvellous thing, but perhaps, if Mika had the opposite, what some people may refer to as common sense, he wouldn’t be in this predicament. He wouldn’t be curled up around his wrist, eyes closed, nose scrunched up from the pain, a fine layer of dust settling on him. He was surounded by the splintered remains of what he assumed was a perfectly stable planked flooring, but was actually wood worm infested, decaying timber. </p><p>Mika didn’t know what he had expected. The building was ramshackle at best. The decrepit front door looked as if it was melting off the hinges, the curtains covering the long glass-less windows were moth bitten and the staircase felt rickety underfoot. Before it had crumpled like wet paper, the top floor had looked as if it hadn’t been disturbed for decades. The dust was thick and stifling. It had immediately gotten up Mika’s nose, choking him.  Moonlight thrust its way through a fissure in the roof, giving the whole area a ghostly aura. But Mika’s curiosity had gotten the better of him, something that often landed him in hot water in the past.</p><p>Mika felt something a little wet on his face and wiped it on his shoulder. It came back wet and sticky- blood. Mika couldn’t feel any injuries on his head. Everything was blocked out by the excruciating pain in his wrist.  He did however feel a bit nauseous, dizzy, like he had just gotten off a ride at a theme park and hadn’t quite found his bearings yet. Whether it was a result of blood loss from his head, pain from his wrist, or a result of his quick, ragged breathing, he wasn’t sure. Everything that was happening was too much and he couldn’t see how to stop it, how to get out of this predicament. All he wanted was to be back home, cuddled up in bed with Andy and the dogs, maybe catching up with some TV on Netflix. He didn’t want to be laying, barely able to move in a tumbledown cabin with filthy water and his own blood soaking into his clothes.<br/>A shuddering sob sliced through the painful silence. It took Mika a few moments to recognise that it came from him. He didn’t feel particularly sad, or like he needed to cry, but he did anyway. It was like his brain was saturated by fog, and it left him feeling unsettled, confused and just wrong.  Like his very consciousness itself was detached from his body, and he was watching someone else control his body through his brain. It wasn’t a feeling he had ever felt before.</p><p>“Mika, Mika, are you ok?” Andy’s voice cut through the fog. Mika looked up to see a familiar blonde head looking down at him. He tried to respond but his tongue felt like heavy cotton. All he could manage was a groan.<br/>

The moonlight was now glinting off Andy’s face, making it all Mika could really perceive. His hair looked like it was glowing, for all Mika knew, this could be his guardian angel, guiding him across the veil. Everything started getting dark. The darkness felt like comfort, warmth. Mika was only too glad to sink into it, to forget the pain he was feeling. He could hear Andy calling his name, but it sounded distant, and Mika didn’t have the energy to answer him, not when his eyelids felt so heavy. Mika shut his eyes.<br/>

When he opened them again, the first thing he perceived was white. It took him a few moments to realise that this was because he was staring at a sterile ceiling. The second thing he perceived was a warm hand in his, and a heavy weight resting on his abdomen.<br/>

He glanced down to see Andy, deeply asleep, snoring softly. His hair was ruffled, and his beard was untidy, the way it was when he hadn’t had a chance to trim it. He was wearing different clothes to when Mika had last seen him, a duffle bag thrown haphazardly in the corner. The sleeve of Andy’s favourite jacket was hanging out of it, a pair of shoes with some socks inside next to it. This told Mika he had been here a few days, just as much as the glance at Andy’s watch had.<br/>
He felt movement next to him. Andy’s sleep seemed disturbed, his breathing slightly heavier, his face twitching. Mika moved his free hand over to rest it on his cheek, only to be impeded by a heavy cast covering his wrist.<br/>

Being hit in the face by a plaster cast was enough to wake Andy up from his sleep, his head shooting up in shock.<br/>

“Sorry” Mika said guiltily.  “I didn’t realise I had a cast-“ He was interrupted by Andy leaning forward and pressing their lips together. When they parted, Andy’s eyes were bright, and a little watery.<br/>

“I’m so glad you woke up. We’ve all been so worried. How are you feeling?” Andy asked.<br/>

“My wrist hurts, but other than that, fine” Mika reassured him. “What even happened?”<br/>

“You don’t remember? The doctor said you may have some memory loss at the time of the injury. We were out walking the girls, and you vanished. Next thing I hear is a massive crashing noise, and we find you laying on the floor, covered in mouldy wood and sawdust, and then you passed out. Doctor said you had a concussion and a broken wrist.” Andy explained.<br/>

“Oh”<br/>

“Which reminds me: Why the actual fuck would you look at a shitty broken house and decide to have a look around? You aren’t a member of the famous five, what’s wrong with you, you actual idiot?”<br/>

“Sorry” Mika said, a little meekly.<br/>

“You could have died, you know that? That stunt was really dangerous, you’re lucky you got away with just a mild concussion and a broken wrist. Imagine if you had taken the dogs out alone, and no-one found you. Imagine you ended up laying there for hours and hours with everyone ringing and ringing wondering where you were only to find you dead. “<br/>

“I’m sorry, Andy ok? I know I’m an idiot.” Tears started falling down Mika’s cheeks. He knew it was a bad idea. He knew as he lay there on the dingy flooring, chill setting into his bones. He didn’t need Andy shouting at him.<br/>

“Don’t cry.” Andy whispered, resting his hand against Mika’s cheek and wiping the tears away with his thumb.<br/>

“I don’t want to make you cry, but I was just so worried Mika. When I found you there and you shut your eyes, I thought you were going to die. I don’t want you to die.” Andy’s voice cracked a little bit, and he leaned forward and rest his and Mika’s heads together. He knew that Mika was going to get shouted at again when his parents and siblings arrived. He knew they were going to smother Mika in affection regardless of how stupid he had been. But they weren’t arriving for a little while, so, for that time, Andy was going to hold Mika in his arms and be grateful that he had bounced back relatively unscathed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry XD please comment and leave Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>